Secret Society of Sorcerers
Existing since the dawn of mankind, the Secret Society of Sorcerers unites wizards, warlocks, sorcerers and mages of all nations in order to protect humanity from the evils that lurk in the darkness - all while refusing to serve any country or ideology. Known Members Nostradamus The current Archmage, he's centuries old and possesses the power to predict the future. Crimson Dawn A wizard from Russia, sent to America during the Cold War in an attempt to promote peace between the two nations. Agenda The Five Tenets # Wizards serve no one, only the Higher Powers. # Wizards must use their magic for the common good, not personal gain. # Wizards must seek nothing but knowledge and the wellbeing of mankind. # Wizards must give up their names and identities. # Wizards must abstain from the temptation of the darkness. Apostasy When a wizard fails to follow one of the Five Tenets, he's condemned to become an Apostate; an outcast from the Society. Many men and women have followed the path of Apostasy, some for seemingly noble reasons, others merely for personal gain; despite their motivations, however, each one of them have disturbed the balance of the human world. Known Apostates Johann Georg Faust A powerful necromancer, he has broken every single Tenet in his search for power, both mystical and political. Grigori Rasputin A sorcerer who chose to use his abilities to rise up in human society, and was punished with death. Merlin of Camelot The only Archmage in history to go Apostate, he broke his vow by choosing to aid King Arthur in his rise to the throne based on an ancient prophecy. John Demetrius Ace A mystical investigator turned wizard, John D. Ace broke his vow during World War II by siding with the Allied Powers. History Foundation At the dawn of time, when humanity was young and naive, the Higher Powers gathered the most intelligent, brave and enterprising of the human race and endowed them with the ability to influence the world around them. But with the power came the responsibility - to keep humanity from the paranormal dangers. These skillful people became the first wizards and they parted on the Earth, protecting each of their people. Over time, these wizards achieved mastery in the Eldritch Knowledge and began to share with their disciples, as the threat from the outside continued to grow. So the Secret Societies appeared. Magical Orders, Arcane Circles, Witch Kabbalah and many Magic Cults have appeared throughout the entire world in the history of human existence. The First Tenet However, while the human race was expanding, humanity began to stray together, forming tribes, later cities, kingdoms and countries. Powerful leaders tried to enlist the help and friendship of wizards in order to turn the sorcerous power against each other. Having foreseen the terrible consequences of these actions, the Secret Societies decided to distance themselves from the political life of people by establishing the law: "Wizards do not serve anyone - only the Higher Powers!". Wizards are forbidden to choose a side in political conflicts, stopping influence on royal courts and moving away from the "mortal" world. Those who refuse and continue to adhere to states and rulers are declared Apostasy and persecuted as criminals. The most famous Apostates of all time were Merlin, Gregory Rasputin and the infamous Faustus. Each of these wizards acted according to their personal convictions, and although they believed they were doing a good deed, each of them plunged their countries into chaos and wars. See Also * A.L.I.A.S. * Hypermen (Nexus-1) * Crimson Dawn Category:Superpowered Organizations